Testing
by NerdSavvy
Summary: Cute drabbles about our favorite couples. Experimental. Requests are welcome.
1. What's This?

A/N: Now, if you haven't heard of what happens after Volume 18, you might be a bit lost near the end, but it's okay, I kind of explained it... Sorta. Oh, and as you're reading this, please play all the Say Anything songs you have. I was listening to The Great Awakening (demo) when I wrote the part where Sunako's sleeping. But ALIVE WITH THE GLORY OF LOVE works fine, too.

Disclaimer: Own I not do.

Title: What's This?

Summary: Things never go as Noi plans. Especially when it comes to Sunako...

∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞

❝Sunako-chan! Sunako-chan!" Noi screamed, running after her friend.

They were like bullets across campus. The dark girl zoomed past, dodging and dodging the crowd with a fierce determination. Yes. Determination. She was determined to get away from her best friend. Because in her best friend's hands...

Suddenly Noi's eyes blazed with fire, "I've been running every morning for a year! You won't get away from me! Sunako-chan!"

Sunako turned to see her evil friend gaining speed, "No way! You'll never get me to---"

And Sunako hit a wall. Uttering a small yelp, she looked to see that the wall was simply a broad chest; and she knew this chest. It was a kind that if you felt it with your fingertips, it was soft, warm, inviting... But if you were like her, always smacking into it, it was very hard, firm... She looked up at his face, into his eyes... No, not just any chest...

Of course she fainted.

The blonde scoffed, amused. Without a word, he'd caught her with one arm, and now had his friend posed bridal-style, making sure she was secure in his arms. "Noi, what are you planning now?"

Noi beamed, her attention now directed to her favorite couple, "I was just trying to get her to try some cute make-up!" Noi held our her fists. As they walked she named each product. In one was powder, lipstick, and blush. In the other was eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, eyelash curlers and an eyebrow pencil...

A moment of silence, "Isn't that a little..." The blonde seemed to struggle for the right word, "Unnecessary...?"

At first the girl pouted, but then she sneered pervertedly, "Oh! Kyohei-kun is trying to say..." Noi whipped her head around, pulling her bros and mouth into the most masculine expression she could muster, "Sunako is perfect the way she is!"

That voice, that expression... She had the boy **down**... Only problem was she was a lunatic.

"Oh, come now, Kyohei-kun! You can't tell me you down think Sunako-chan is gorgeous!"

The boy scoffed again and kept walking. He walked quicker and quicker as Noi tried to catch a glimpse at his face... His reaction was so cute, she couldn't help but tease him!

"Oh well! Then I have changed my plans!" Noi smirked again as Kyohei turned to face her, the faint blush leaving his face slowly. The brunette looked at him with knowing eyes, and in turn he looked away, red in the face.

"I don't want to know!"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

When Kyohei got home he went directly into Sunako's room and didn't come out for a while. He knew the boys had seen him carrying her and he knew Noi would blow it all out of proportion, so he decided to stay where no one would bother him. He pulled the covers up to her chin after removing her shoes, and looked at her defenseless face. He also knew that he wanted to be there until she woke up...

Outside Noi was filling them in. For once, she stuck solely to the truth.

She was chasing Sunako, trying to get her to try on some make-up. Sunako bumped into Kyohei and fainted. Kyohei picked her up and held her carefully. And while he did it, he was blushing.

So she left out the details about her teasing...

He was still blushing!

Anyway, the important part was told, and now for the debriefing...

Ranmaru looked at Noi slyly before smiling, "So... What's the objective this week?"

Yuki peered up at the fellow brunette with curious eyes, Takenaga sighed expectantly, "Here's the new mission; you guys are going to plan a party! I big bash to celebrate Halloween! We'll do it at a club, that new one with the stupid name... Full Crescent! I'm gonna get Sunako to dress really sexy and make her put on my make-up. I want Ranmaru to schedule Sunako and Kyohei's favorite band, Say Anything, to play for us that night at a club! This way they'll agree completely! I want Takenaga to arrange things at the club and ORDER ALL THE BOOZE YOU CAN! And Yuki! Yuki, you... Just have to be your adorable self!" Noi grinned, pinching the boy's soft cheeks. "You must all keep to the assignment, and in the end... I'm going to get Kyohei to tell her she's beautiful!"

Everyone sweat a bit in doubt. It wasn't just that they challenged Kyohei's princely side...

Takenaga tried his best to smile patiently, "Noi-chi... The outcome is the same, but... Isn't this plan a bit... Excessive?" The boy wondered whether his girlfriends brain was all there, sometimes...

And the girl proceded to laugh antagonistically, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho...!" The hand by her mouth, pinky flexed, reminded them all of some moe-crazed fan

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Kyohei sighed, opening up the mini fridge she'd recently bought, he helped himself to her favorite Häagen Dazş green tea ice cream.

He sat on her chair for a while, filling himself on her scent.

He didn't know what it was about her, but everything calmed him down...

It gave him peace, but amped him up even more.

He could be himself around her, he could be all of himself.

At first he figured it was simply because he didn't care for her. He thought he shouldn't have to care about someone like her, because she didn't even care about herself. He told himself that, at first, he didn't care if she judged him. Then he learned how wrong he was. He learned that her opinion was one that he valued the most. He understood that he became more afraid of what she'd think of him than anyone else.

Now he knew the truth of it all, though. It happened the day he'd kissed her.

It was the day that Noi had started this whole 'shoujo-love scene' business. On that day, Sunako had complained about every little flaw he had. It ticked him off, and scared him, because that was the thing he'd feared the most, though she had no clue...

What it really was, was a list of everything his fan girls never saw of him. It was everything she knew of him, and still accepted. He had no reason to fear her anymore. After that, he'd gotten as close to her as she'd allow.

Kyohei listened to Danny Elfman's voice as Jack Skellington sang, "what's this? What's this?"

He smiled to himself, knowing how this music would comfort her. He walked over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping girl. He chuckled expectantly when a small smile graced her features.

She really was gorgeous...

After he'd kissed her like that, he knew she'd try to keep her distance from him. It made him sad, but at the same time, it fueled him. He clung to her more and more, invaded her personal space, watched movies with her over and over again, and constantly stole from her secret goodie stash.

He loved being around her. He loved fighting with her. He loved talking with her. He loved watching her cook; read; study; play... He loved _her_.

He knew it was one-sided. He knew it would stay that way for a long, long time...

But he'd never change her. He'd never force her to relive feelings she'd kept buried for so long. First he'd work to heal her. He'd comfort her, support her.

He'd build her confidence, and make her see the real her.

He'd wait.

He was fine with that.

Kyohei smiled solemnly to the dark angel before him. Her light breathing was more of a comfort than anything right now...

He brushed away the dark tresses threatening to hide such beauty from him. His hand trailed her temple and tucked behing her ear, resting on her neck. He caressed her soft skin with longing he hadn't realized he possessed.

These feelings were strong. So strong...

The blonde teen heaved a sigh, quickly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You really are perfect..."

He lifted his face, soothing her cheek slowly with his thumb before her turned to leave the room.

As he closed the door behind him, Sunako's eyes opened slowly.

A flush that she was somehow able to hide until then washed over her in vengeance.

Things never go as Noi plans. Especially when it comes to Sunako...

Maybe that was for the better.

Sunako smiled as she touched her cheek.

"... I guess I don't need make-up after all...❞

∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞

Ah-hem!

What did you think? Any good?

Probably better than the previous one-shot, but you tell me!

These are all strictly experimental, since I'm still developing my style and thought process, but I think I liked this one. It wasn't what I expected (I forgot what it was I expected...) but I'm happy nonetheless.

So tell me what you think of it, and I'll give you something...

Request a plot, or theme... I'll make it into my next one-shot for Testing.

You can tell me just how you want it to end, what starts it off, the pairing. You can tell me anything you want. You could even say you just want the theme based on a single word. You can just say:

Pairing: Yuami/Yori ( ---self advertisement, lol.)

Theme: (bunnies)

or

Plot: xXx and xXx are forced on a camping trip where they get more than they bargained for 0o...

(I know that one makes no sense, but if you ask me for it, I promise to deliver!)

Okay! Oh! And by the way...

The **kiss** scene happens in Volume 18. Now, I have another chaptered stories I want to write about this, but it'll have to wait... Ah, I'm more excited about that one, even though I have to rewrite it...

Anyway Later Days!

NerdSavvy


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own the wallflower. I do not own these characters. This story was originally by xSTICKYxNOTEx!!!

Title: Truth or Dare

Summary: Thanks to Noi's scheming antics, Sunako and Kyohei get a little bit closer. It began with Truth or Dare.

¡o0o¡

It's Friday night, and Noi decides to sleep over. Her reason? It was dark outside.

"Too late to go home!"

Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't bother anyone. But tonight... Tonight Noi wanted a "real" sleep over; complete with staying up late, movies, popcorn, DDR and, of course, spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare.

Yuki and Ranmaru were sold on the idea from the beginning. Takenaga didn't need much convincing.

Kyohei and Sunako were the ones that threw themselves around over it.

After a few moments of arguing, they were sold; swayed with false promises of banned horror movies and food. There was also a small bit of blackmailing thrown in...

But putting that aside, they were involved in the sleep over.

They had changed into their pajamas an hour later. They immediately got comfy on the couch to watch a movie. Then Noi suggested a Dance Dance Revolution Tournament to keep them from getting tired.

In round one, Yuki slipped on the dance mat and hit the table. Even though technically he was allowed to have a redo, he refused. Ranmaru gave up after losing to Noi; "a gentleman always let's the lady win," he claimed.

As expected, Kyohei and Sunako dominated the mats. Sunako ended up winning by just a few points... No denying it, whether or not she chose to acknowledge it, she was naturally graceful. She didn't know it, but everyone knew _she_ was what made him miss that left arrow on the last song.

o0o

Now they were all sweaty and tired. They plopped down, sprawled out on the couches and on the floor by the TV. Sunako sat upside down on the sofa, the legs of her black skull-print pajamas fell down to her knees. Her toenails were painted black and she struggled finding a comfortable way to remain upside down and not have her tee-shirt slide up. She pinned her hair up so it didn't hang on the floor then let her head fall against the front. She noted that being upside down gave her a wonderful view of the bottom of the coffee table.

Next to her was Kyohei, sitting with his head resting on the head of the couch. His arms spread out to the length of it and one plaid-pajama-clad leg was up against the snack-covered coffee table. His pants were long, frayed to the point of shredding at the hem. The black and gray plaid was worn and faded, with patched holes here and there. Normally, he'd have an old tank on, but he was hot from the DDR tournament and had taken it off. It was now resting behind the couch where he had thrown it.

Noi was on the floor with her feet up on the coffee table. You could tell that Noi had taken ballet when she was little. Another inference: she never quite grew out of it.

Her silk pajamas were pink and had ruffles around the waist. On her feet she wore ballet shoes and she had her hair tied in a low, sloppy bun. Sunako had almost laughed when she saw her. In a monotonous tone she poked fun at her best friend, "like an unkept ballerina... Just missing the tiara..." Noi had replied by sticking her tongue out at the dark girl. But matching smiles were on their faces.

Yuki was on the floor, laying on his stomach, since that was the only place he could be without hurting the bruise forming on his lower back. He was holding a stuffed animal tightly against his blue tee-shirt with one arm. With his other hand, he had pulled a pen out of the pocket of his forest green pants and marked the tournament board with the results of the final round.

Ranmaru was perched on the back of an armchair. He had black and blue pinstripes on his pants and had pulled on a white shirt. One hand was helping him balance on his potentially dangerous spot and the other was holding his cell phone.

Takenaga was laying across the same type of lounge chair, with his legs dangling over one armrest and the other armrest supporting his back. He'd lost an early round too and had been listening to his iPod ever since.

Now he pulled it out of his pocket on his navy pajamas, then moved the cord off his shirt and turned it off. He stuffed it back into his pocket and tried to ignore the bubbly, fast-paced music coming out from the TV (the DDR was still plugged in and turned on).

As she got up, Noi kicked the pile of DVDs that were stacked neatly on the end of the coffee table. She inwardly lamented on the waste of time it was. She had pre-selected seven amazing films, and they were bored after one.

Noi sat up and stretched out her worn legs, then she grabbed a bottle of pop off the table.

"Kyohei, finish this and tear off the label." Noi commanded, tossing the bottle to him. It hit Sunako's knee and fell onto her stomach. Kyohei picked it up and drained it, then he ripped off the label and threw the bottle to Noi in fluid motions.

"Everyone come here, sit in a circle." She said. Once everyone obeyed Noi smiled and Sunako groaned, catching on.

"Spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare!" Noi declared and then Kyohei groaned too.

"... Long title..." Sunako mumbled to herself. Kyohei chuckled.

Noi placed the bottle on it's side and spun it hard. It went fast but stopped quickly on Kyohei.

"Kyohei, truth or dare?" She asked.

"What happens if I don't want to play?"

"If you don't pick either truth or dare, then whoever spun the bottle has to kiss you." She sneered evilly.

"Dare," He said quickly.

Everyone sensed that his competitive side had kicked in now; they better think up some really good dares to keep him quiet. Noi stopped to think. Then she grinned when she thought of one.

"I dare you to push a penny around a toilet seat with your tongue."

Sunako laughed and Takenaga tossed a penny at him. Sunako said between giggles, "Get to it!"

"I thought truth or dare was supposed to start off easier..." Kyohei grumbled, picking up the penny and standing.

Everyone followed him as he went to the bathroom and balanced the penny on the seat. The whole room was filled with uncontrollable laughter as Kyohei attempted to get the penny completely around. It barely made it a quarter of the way before it fell in.

"What happens now?" Kyohei asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Get it out and keep going." Noi said. Then she added, "Take it out with your bare hands, too."

If everyone was laughing hard before, they could barely breath now as Kyohei made a face, fished out the penny, and continued with his dare. It fell in a total of six times before he finally got it around the whole way. Afterwards, he grabbed the mouthwash off the counter and cleaned his mouth out while everyone else- red-faced and struggling to breath- filed out to the living room. When Kyohei came back, everyone was sent back into hysterics.

"I'll get you, Kasahara." He threatened, but she paid him no mind. Kyohei spun the bottle and it stopped at Yuki. Everyone looked at Yuki, lying on his stomach. The small boy started to sweat.

"Truth," He said, fear evident in his voice.

"Who do you think is hotter, Noi or Sunako?" Kyohei asked.

"Is it too late to switch to dare?" Yuki winced visibly.

"You either answer or you pass. And if you pass you kiss Kyohei." Noi explained. Yuki sighed.

"Noi, Sunako, can you guys leave the room for like, two minutes?" Yuki asked.

"Unfair!" Kyohei shouted. But Sunako and Noi left the room and Yuki whispered his answer to a very enraged Kyohei. Sunako and Noi came back in and laughed at Kyohei's ticked-off expression...

Noi thought it was funnier that Sunako thought he was only angry about them leaving the room...

The game continued on for hours, with very difficult questions:

"Takenaga, if Noi magically turned into an animal and the only way to turn her back was to mate with her, would you do it?"

And some really ridiculous dares:

"Ranmaru, I dare you to run around the block naked!"

No one had declined Truth-or-Dare.

Kissing had so far been averted.

By midnight Noi had been blindfolded and gave everyone a makeover; Takenaga licked a number of things they questioned sanitary; Yuki had done a Dance Dance Revolution song on his hands (with someone holding him up); Ranmaru had called up three of his girlfriends and tried to convince them he was gay; Kyohei took a ten minute shower with his clothes on (including shampooing); everyone spit in a glass and made Noi drink it, and Sunako had carried Kyohei around the room piggyback. And everyone, even Kyohei and Sunako, were having too good a time to stop the game.

But now the game was getting more interesting. And by interesting, I mean things like-

"Kyohei, I dare you to put an ice cube in your mouth and make out with Sunako until it melts."

"Excuse me?!" Sunako shouted. Noi, who had issued them the dare, went to get an ice cube. When she came back she gave it to Kyohei, who didn't take it.

"She's not going to do it." He said.

"Then make her," Noi said simply. "You have to do it, or you kiss me, and I know you don't want to do that either."

"What happened to that competitiveness earlier?" Yuki asked.

"He's probably just too shy to make out with her before they confess their love to each other." Ranmaru said, as he prepared to record the memorable event.

"What did you say?" Kyohei asked in a tone so dark Sunako's eyes glazed over with delight.

"Would you feel better if you did it in a closet or something?" Takenaga offerred it with a smile. Even Noi could tell he was enjoying seeing him so mad. While Kyohei was distracted, Noi got a cup of ice cubes from the kitchen and put it in the closet. Then she nodded to Ranmaru and Yuki, and the two of them got up and wrestled Kyohei and Sunako into a closet. Noi locked it and she and Takenaga pulled the couch up against the door, just in case.

"You're stuck in there until we hear kissing!" Noi taunted. "I can tell the difference between kissing another person and kissing your hand!"

Kyohei shouted a wide range of swear words and Sunako tried to knock down the door. Outside the closet, they stacked more heavy furniture.

After at least twenty minutes of yelling and trying to kick the door down, the two settled down as far apart from each other as they could. And, being in a closet, they couldn't get too far.

When they heard the Dance Dance Revolution go on again, the two got comfortable.

"Hey, Kyohei..." Sunako called almost an hour later.

"Hm?"

"I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"I don't think you've ever had a first kiss."

Kyohei's gut impulse was to laugh. He snorted and gave her a look of skepticism.

Sunako kept a straight face, but after a few seconds, she cocked her head to one side and rose a fine brow.

"Come on! You've seen my fan-girl's!" Kyohei chuckled robotically, "I've been kissed plenty of-"

"Don't count."

A sheen of sweat covered his face. He stammered "W... Wha...?"

"Those were stolen from you." The words left her mouth in an obvious fashion, but there was an underlying tone to it... What was it?

_"Stolen from you..."_ Could it be pity? Well, he'd stolen kisses, too!

"Are you thinking that stealing a kiss yourself counts?" A slightly amused smile crossed her lips, "My, my Bright Creature... Who have you taken advantage of?"

_'It's you, idiot...'_ Kyohei's mouth went dry. He swallowed and licked his lips. He couldn't say that. God, he wanted this conversation to end...

Sunako wasn't being so agreeable, however, "What I mean by a first kiss is one with feeling- not selfish feelings, either. Those girls pushed themselves on you, so it doesn't count..." It was dark in the closet... Somehow though, he could see the glint in her eye when she looked back at him, "And I can't believe you'd push yourself on another girl, but that doe-"

"Idiot!" Kyohei shouted. Sure, he knew that glint was a slightly playful one, but the words held a hint of malice, "Do I come off like the type who would do that?!"

Sunako copied his tone, and shouted back, "It was a joke, moron!"

"It wasn't funny, stupid!"

"Well, since you're getting so defensive, it must be true, idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"_I'm_ the idiot?!"

"YEAH! You're the idiot! I _forced_ a kiss on an idiot!"

Oh.

How could she have forgotten?

The one he'd kissed was _her_. He'd kissed Sunako.

"... Ah... haha...?"

She _was_ an idiot.

Why had he done it? He told her it was because she wanted her to see past his face... He really wanted her to accept his appearance... She knew that.

She'd gotten carried away tonight… She'd been so good, so careful. She hadn't referred to him as 'creature' for so long, not until tonight.

How could she be so thoughtless?

Just because things had gotten back to normal between them, she had no right to pretend it didn't _happen_. The sad girl was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't even realized the subject of her thoughts was trying vigorously to kick the door down.

_Idiot... You're being slow again..._

Sunako shouted his name once, twice.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he went rigid.

"Stop…" She huffed the words into his back.

Seconds passed.

He brushed her off roughly and sat back against the wall.

"… The kiss…" Their eyes met simultaneously.

Sunako broke out in a slight sweat, but neither looked away.

Somehow she knew that Kyohei had an edge over her right now; he was the beast. Once you lock eyes with a beast, looking away was suicidal.

Her only option was to wait for him to make a move...

"... Did you ever understand what happened...?"

More sweat... What were they talking about now?

"I mean," he snapped, "did ever even think about _why_ I would kiss you like that?"

"Wh- Why?!"

"Yeah! Why!" Kyohei rose a brow. He was amazed at how slow she was being. Had she run away from it again?

... He wouldn't let her do that.

Silence passed between the two.

Sunako stopped sweating. Then his gaze lost it's original malice. She looked away.

"Did you even notice...?" Sunako sat across from where he was squatting, "I haven't called you creature, or anything like that since then. I haven't bled on you, or passed out in front of you. I have been _trying_..."

The beast was gone. Slowly, he lowered his eyes to the floor and sighed. It was true. He had noticed. When he'd realized it, he almost burst out laughing- that's how happy he was. He knew she was trying.

Why was he even mad at her now, anyway?

A good guy would know when to bury his frustration.

He was probably only mad at himself... After all, he had _forced a kiss_ on Sunako Nakahara. A humiliating accomplishment, but an accomplishment nonetheless.

He just wished he _could_ kiss her. The way she had meant a kiss to be.

It was like she wanted him to be embarrassed; a guy like him forcing himself on the girl he likes? Pitiful.

He let out a whiny sigh, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"She looked up surprised. What a cute expression on her face...

He smiled a friendly smile, "I have a proposition."

Sunako wrinkled her brow in fear… She didn't know what to expect. The thing was, Kyohei had realized that her malicious tone was actually jealousy. That, that right there was enough to spark his ego.

"Since I've stolen a kiss from you..." He smiled his trademark half-smile and his topaz eyes lit up, "You can steal it back from me."

Sunako pressed herself against the wall. What had she started here?

She needed to escape.

"C'mon. Just one. We'll be even. I'll let you call me creature all you want... I know you're more comfortable calling me that than 'you' or 'person.'"

Sunako's eyes widened fearfully, she shook her head in defiance.

Should she hit him? She didn't want to, she really didn't but...

"There's another option..."

Thank God.

"You won't have to cancel my kiss with your own if... You call me by my name."

... Was he serious?

He's lost it. Or he really is an idiot.

"O-okay--"

There was angry knocking on the door, followed by an even angrier Noi-chan.

"What are you two doing in there????????! The ice has probably already melted and all you've been doing is talking!!!" The ground shook and the closet walls grumbled with fear.

"Shut up!! We're coming out soon!" Kyohei shouted back. Then he looked at Sunako, and waited for her answer.

"I'll call you by name."

Well, it wasn't a kiss, but... At least now he'd get to be called by name like everybody else.

"Um... Well…"

Here it was, they were finally getting closer...

"Takano... Kun."

right, right.

How could he expect _her_ to call _him_ Kyohei?

He really was an idiot.

¡o0o¡

Okay! Sorry if the ending is pretty sucky. I thought it was kinda funny, and at least there was some progress. Now he'll call her Sunako instead of 'you,' and at least she'll be calling him Takano...

Ahaha... Well, tell me what you think.

Thank you xSTICKYxNOTEx for the story! I hope you like what I've done with it...

Well, I've got a four page psychological theory essay to do... It would be easier if I'd read the book...

Gotta go.

Later Days,

NerdSavvy


	3. His Test

Author's Note: These will be a collection of one-shots dedicated to my favorite pair.

Disclaimer: Do not own!

One-Shot: Sunako 3Kyohei

Title: His Test

o0o

This was a test.

Sunako was seated neatly between Kyohei and Ranmaru, sweating like all hell.

Her beautiful silk straps kept slipping off her shoulders as she squirmed to keep as far away from both the boys as possible. But considering that they were at a box seat in an opera, and that they were right next to her, the task was very difficult.

Why opera? Sure, this woman sings quite nicely, and sure, she understood Italian, but God… Why force her into this? They didn't make her come here because they enjoyed it. They made her because it was considered classy…

If she could just be invited to something because they liked it- because they wanted to include her… Then, she might just consider it… Without resistance.

As if on cue, Kyohei stood up, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Sunako looked up, a bit surprised. Had he finally caught on to her discomfort?

Finally, she nodded timidly and took his extended arm. He had picked up on her usual discomfort, but everyone else did, too. They had just ignored it. Now, what had really bothered him was her sudden plunge in self-pity and regret. He hates when she got this way, and this time he'd really find out why.

So, the gentleman that he was, he escorted her out of the goodness of his heart.

Through the hallway they could still hear the main performers bellowing voice, muffled slightly by the closed doors.

They walked slowly, Kyohei straddling slightly behind her. First for another view of her in that elegant style, second to contemplate how he could figure out what was on her mind.

Sunako, as self-conscious as she was, realized instantly that he was directing his full attention on her, and immediately all the hairs on her body stood on end.

Soon he realized that she knew he was staring at her, and he became self-conscious.

And the awkwardness settled itself around them.

Simultaneously, they tried to break it… That, ah… This wasn't going very smoothly.

"Why don't you like doing these things?" Kyohei blurted out in frustration.

Sunako, picking up on this sudden mood swing, felt personally attacked, "Why don't you?!"

Instantly, he recognized his tone. Mentally cursing himself, and trying to set amends at the same time, he raised his hands in apology while displaying a very droopy expression.

Sunako looked at him, and was instantly struck with a fit of giggles. Her voice came out in sexy huffs. What were they doing? Testing each other's mental states?

Kyohei blushed, then chuckled, then sighed, "Listen, all I meant was… Can you stop laughing?" He gently placed his hand on the small of his back. He actually was happy she wasn't sad anymore… But her had a feeling that what he wanted to ask would plunge her right back into that mood. So he decided against it. He decided to keep her smiling. He chose to wait for another day when he could find out what's in her head at times when he worries.

Sunako looked up at him, trying her best to look serious, she stared him straight in the eyes.

Then he smiled sweetly at her. Quickly, he flared his nostrils, crossed his eyes, and jut out his lower jaw.

And this was a test I believe he had passed.

o0o

Short, pointless, I know this!

I wrote it within the hour I had access to my mom's computer.

But these are the stories that help me with writers block, and keep the faith among my lovely reviewers.

I promise, I will have Letters up soon. I just got a new router, just need to work out some kinks.

Okay, review. And always,

Later Days,

NerdSavvy


End file.
